Miraculous Situation
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Four years ago, Bella left. What happens when the Pack runs into her at a café in Seattle? What will happen when they find out she isn't alone? Or that Paul has now imprinted on the Leech Lover? Rated M: for strong language...my potty mouth has gotten away with me again. One Shot


**Pairing:** Paul/Bella

**Genre:** Humor, Drama, Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summary:** Four years ago, Bella left. What happens when the Pack runs into her at a café in Seattle? What will happen when they find out she isn't alone? Or that Paul has now imprinted on the Leech Lover?

**Beta/Pre-Readers: **none

**Completed **

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Jared's POV**

We walked into the café that was located in the center of the shopping center to await our females and their big venture into Seattle's shopping district. I was bored waiting and decided to have a coffee to try and stay awake. The guys were talking about the recent spike in vamp activity around the rez and what could be causing it.

"All I'm saying is last month we had no sightings and now it's like they all want to show up and party." Jake pointed out.

He had finally accepted everything four years ago when his friend, the leech-lover, Bella left.

They were all discussing it now when a familiar smell tickled my senses. My eyes roamed the shop only to land on the source that was a young woman with long mahogany hair. She was sitting with a native guy. I strained my hearing to listen to what they were saying.

"Shut it, Lahote. You think you're God's gift to women, but in reality you're just an egotistical asshole." She said as we all turned to look at a confused Paul.

"Oh come off it, Swan. You know you want me. Just give me a chance to prove to you that you'd love it." He said cockily. The way this guys talks was just like Paul.

"Nah uh, last time I went somewhere with you and Uley, I ended up in some weirdo's house surrounded by fucking clowns. I still think Uley and Black micked me." She said with finality. We looked to Jake and Sam, who looked just as confused as Paul was.

"Ah, come on. It's just a club downtown. It's not gonna hurt your precious GPA…it's a weekend." He deadpanned as she turned her head sideways to look away from him. That's when her features hit me…it was Bella. "You know I've got your back girl. And besides it wasn't that bad, well until Clearwater showed up. Then I never got you back. How could you choose Baby Clearwater over me? He's only nineteen. He doesn't look half as good as I do."

"He may not, but he's good lookin all on his own and he knew exactly what he was doing. Something you couldn't master in all the years I've known you Lahote." She said in a dreamy sigh. Then all of our heads turned to Seth, who shrugged and smiled.

"What about Cameron?" He asked and they all turned to me. I just took a page outta Seth's book and shrugged.

"Nah, he's too lean for me. I mean he has the muscle, but not the mass." She said as if thinking about it.

"Ateara? Call? Fuller? Littlesea? One of them has to be better than Clearwater." He said listing our last names. Our eyes roamed from one another then back to the couple.

"Ateara's a perv, but he's all talk. Call is too shy and sweet for me. Fuller's too young as is Littlesea."She said giggling. "Besides, Zach knows exactly what I like."

"That leaves me, Uley and Black." He said smartly.

"One: Uley has a woman. Two: Black is just a straight up asshole. Three: You are too much of a player for me. So I think I'll stick with Zach for now, Honey." She listed as he looked like she just kicked his puppy or his nuts.

"Ah come on, girl. Anyone is better than Clearwater." He said smoothly.

"Anyone, but you." She said laughing. "Come on, we gotta go before the anti-underwear brigade decides to follow us here."

"Seriously, that's what you call us?" He asked amused.

"Of Course, let me see, Riley; there's you, Levi, Ray, Zach, Anthony, Chuey, Jonathon, Jason and Casey…that do not believe in a wonderful product called underwear. In Jon's words 'They itch too much to wear them.' Did I leave anything out?" She said as she listed off one of my cousin's name.

Riley chuckled as he shook his head. "I suppose you're right. Now milady Belle are you ready to head home or has the fair maiden changed her mind?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"I think I am gonna head on home. You can go ahead and go to your party. I've got a deadline on a paper for next week." She said smiling to him as they stood up to get ready to leave.

"Yo Ry." Paul yelled out jerking us all out of surprise. They both looked over to us and she froze.

"Fuck." She muttered as Riley looked sideways at her.

She discretely looked away and started to walk off. "Lahote, I'm goin to go ahead and take a cab to the house. I'll see you later on tonight. Tell Zach I said hi. Tell Chuey he needs to come to the house tonight so I can tutor him in his math." She said as she took off out the door quickly.

Riley shook his head and turned back to our table. "You listen and you listen good, all of you. I know you can hear my by the way you're all staring at me. Look anywhere but at me, please. Thank you. Just listen. I know how she knew all of you, but if you take one step in her direction you'll have not only me, but a whole pack on your asses. Unlike ya'll we have come to love her for who she is. Since none of you could accept her the way she is and you like to keep secrets keep this in mind…do not contact her in any way, shape or form. I'm sure Black would do you all in heartbeat if he found out about this little gathering and the way she looked so broken. It took us a whole year to get her the way she is now. Have a nice life." Riley said as Sam lowered himself a little more, it had been his order that was made to not let her know what we were.

"She used to date a leech. You have nothing against that?" Paul asked looking out the window toward her form in the cold.

"It was a long time ago and the dreams of a naive little girl that didn't know any other way to live. Of course I don't hold it against her. I just wish she'd give me a chance to show her, but in her words we all have strikes against us…hell I dated a lot of women. So she dated a leech, did it ever occur to your fragile little minds that she didn't know until it was too late?" He asked and this time we all looked down at the table. "Didn't think so. Leave her be. She's ours and we don't take too kindly to those who make her feel inferior, when in fact she is stronger than most."

With that he picked up his backpack and took off outside and the opposite way she was getting into a cab. She looked toward the big open window and locked eyes with Paul and they both froze.

"I…I…imprinted." He stuttered out as Sam banged his head on the table.

**Riley's POV**

Wow…Levi and Ray are gonna kill me. I thought as I made my way toward the house that Ray and I occupied. I walked up the drive way by passing two cars and grimaced. This was gonna suck big donkey balls, I just knew it. Opening the door I saw the rest of the pack here as well.

They all turned to me and I saw Chuey. "Chu, head on over to Bella's. She said she wanted to tutor you in math." I said as Chuey nodded and took off toward the garage, no doubt to use my bike. "Key's are on the hook."

"What's up Ry. You look a bit pissed and wary." Ray said raising an eyebrow. I hated that look it gave me the fucking shivers. Damn Alpha blood.

"Maybe it would be best to just show you." I said pushing the furniture out of the way as they all nodded and started to copy me. We phased and I replayed it all to them. Ray was pissed, I just knew it. Levi wasn't doing to better. Zach was so damn pissed I was about to cut off the connection.

_You will stay phased in._ Ray said in his Alpha's voice. Dammit!

_Are they still in town?_ Levi growled out.

_I don't know. I had to come home to get something before heading on over there to sit with her in case they were gonna show up…I didn't know you were all here. I was gonna pick up Chu, on my way over there. As long as one of us is there she should be fine._ I said as they all nodded in agreement.

_You should have just gone with her in the first place dumbass._ Zach replied.

_Shut it, little pup. The grown-ups are talking._ I said as he growled at me. _How cute, puppy._

_Both of you shut it!_ Ray ordered as we grew silent. _Zach head on over to Bella's and set up for a while. While these idiots are in town we're gonna keep round the clock guard on her. She's gonna hate it, but we'll explain why and she'll be fine. We keep nothing from her, understood?_

We all nodded and knew we couldn't keep it from her anyway. There's just something about Swan that makes you want to share it all with her.

_Entertaining yourself, Ry?_ Anthony snickered as I shoved into him.

_Let's all head on over. Lee, tell Teela to bring some food and we'll eat at Bella's.___Ray suggested and Levi nodded.

We phased back and got dressed. We were about to leave when we heard a car pull up.

**Ray's POV**

"That's them, Black." Riley said as we watched nine men stepped out of the huge SUV. "They're family."

"Not mine." I sneered as they all looked up, but sure enough there was my idiotic cousin, Jacob, standing there.

"Ray, we just want to talk." Jacob said putting his hands up.

"About what, Jacob?" I asked letting my face settle into a hard mask. I looked over to Levi, who was looking at one of the taller men.

"Sam." Levi said in a monotone voice.

"Levi." Sam said back.

"Okay now we all know that we're fuckin' kin, can you dipshits get down to business? And explain to us what the fuck you're doing here?" Zach growled out. Yeah, when he was away from Bella he was really grumpy.

"What's your name boy?" Jacob asked as Zach turned to silent ask permission. I nodded.

"Zach Clearwater. What's it to you?" He asked.

"Never mind that. Zach get on over to Bella's and see if she can make that fuckin' Lasagna of hers. She'll do it for you." Riley whined.

"Damn Lahote. Don't you ever think about anything but food and sex?" Casey groaned out. "Just shut up."

"You better watch yourself, Fuller. I'll fuckin' take you down like a whore on cheap Tuesday." Riley growled. I shook my head.

"Shut up all of you. Zach get to Bella's. Lahote, shut the fuck up for once. Casey enough." I ordered and they all obeyed. Zach took off toward his bike and sped away, flipping everyone off.

Anthony, Jonathon and Jason just stood there staring at their kin folks. "Seriously what the fuck do you want? We're trying to make it to a fuckin' party." I said as they all turned to me. Sam stepped forward. My eyes shot to Levi, whose eyes had widened a fraction. So he's the Alpha.

"We've come to talk to Bella. I know we've wronged her in the past, but we just want to make amends with her. She was pack at one time." Sam said.

"Tough titty bitch. She doesn't want anything to do with any of you." Casey said glaring.

"So you think. You can't really say until she says it herself." Riley's cousin Paul said.

"If you really think you can talk to her then give me a minute." I said as I took off into the house to get my cell phone. The moment I returned they all stared at me. I dialed the familiar number I knew by heart.

"Hello?" Came Bells beautiful soothing voice.

"Hey Baby. I need to ask you a serious question." I said as she listened.

"Go ahead." She said sighing.

"You sure?" I asked and I could see her frown.

"Yeah. Gotta get it over with sooner or later right? Zach just got here so I'll ride with him. Chu's with us so we'll leave right now." She said as I heard her closing the door.

"Alright Baby, we'll see you soon." I said hanging up.

I looked over to Levi and smirked. Levi smiled. He caught what I had caught. Paul growled when I called her Baby.

He imprinted on her. This is getting more and more interesting.

We waited for about thirty minutes before we heard the roar of both bikes racing their way toward us. There sitting on the back of Zach's awesome fucking black and red Honda was our gorgeous girl. The look in her eyes was saying it all. She was pissed.

They stopped and she jumped off. Pulling the helmet off and shook her hair out. She took off in a sprint towards me. She jumped into my awaiting arms and I smiled. She and I argue all the damn time, but we love each other. As soon as we pulled away she went to stand beside Levi, who put his arm around her waist. I heard a growl again and smirked.

"Speak." She said confidently. Zach was beside her and placed his arms around her shoulders.

"Bella we've come to apologize for how we treated you." Sam said speaking up after a few awkward moments.

"Okay." She said and I looked over at her. "Doesn't mean I forgive you. You can apologize all you want, but I don't think it would help any."

"Could you at least give us a chance?" Paul asked suddenly.

"Why now Paul?" She asked and he kind of fidgeted.

"Because we haven't been able to get in touch with you at all." Jacob said as Bella turned to look at him.

She looked behind me to Casey and smiled. Casey nodded and walked over to her. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. The guys were all smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Now I can talk down to you, like you did to me. What you did hurt after all that shit. Just because you had an imprint you all thought of me as nothing more than baggage. So I decided to move on. I went to school and met Ray, Levi, Riley and Jonathon. We became so damn close and they told me their secret. I then met Chuey, Anthony, Jason, Casey and Zach. Zach and I have been close for the longest time. Had to wait to have fun with him until he turned eighteen but oh well. Made it more challenging." She said as we all laughed. Zach was cheesin, Levi was crackin up, Riley was shaking his head and laughing. Casey was shaking in laughter and Bella was bouncing on his shoulders. "Case, cool it. This isn't the best place to be bouncing."

I had to laugh at that. It was in that moment we all smelt it. Her fucking arousal. I looked over to see Zach's eyes black with lust. I saw Paul's were the same. Oh shit. I jumped into action and pulled her off of Casey's shoulders put her behind me. I snarled as Zach and Paul started to move closer. Shit. I looked to Levi and Casey and saw that they were about to jump in front of them. Riley moved and jumped in front of me. "Get her in the fucking house, Ray. WE got this."

I turned and saw Bella looking wide eyed. "Move, Baby. Now." I ordered and she moved quickly into the house.

**Bella's POV**

Okay so that kinda freaks me out. I knew the moment Zach smelt my wetness, I'd have to make a run for it, but for Paul to do that as well? That was a bit of a shocker. I didn't want anything to do with any of them. I moved into the house as Ray moved in front of the door and held it closed. He looked at me with a smirk.

"You just couldn't help yourself, huh?" He asked quietly.

"It wasn't my fault Case decided to be a human vibrator now was it?" I asked and he started to laugh.

"I suppose not. It seems one of the pussies likes my little sister. Wonder how that's gonna go over." Ray said with his asshole smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Ray. You know how I feel about them. I don't want anything to do with them." I said as we heard growling and something break. Ray turned and opened up the door quickly. We saw something and I was cracking up. Zach and Paul were both being held down by their family members. Riley was holding Paul down as Seth was holding down Zach.

"All of you need to cool it now!" Ray ordered and I watched as Ry and Zach stilled. Ray turned to Sam and frowned.

"Seth, Let him go. Paul calm down now." Sam ordered. That sounded so weak.

"This is bullshit!" Paul grumbled and I felt my heart jump. No! I don't want him. I moved and ran to Zach. I pulled him up to me and cradled his face. He had blood slipping from his lip. I moved my shirt to wipe it away.

"Are you okay? Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." I said babying his lip when he winced from me wiping off the blood.

"Oh sure, help Clearwater. I shoulda known you'd run to him first." Riley groaned as he moved back to stand by Levi.

"Shut it, Lahote! He's hurt. Now come on, Zach. I'll take care of it for you." I said giving him a wink. That was when I turned to see Paul with a huge cut on the side of his face. "You come with us too. You two will behave or I'll have nothing to do with either of you."

They both nodded and followed me inside the house. I hated that Paul got hurt, but he shouldn't have attacked Zach like that. He had no reason to. I don't belong to him.

"Bells, I'll be fine. It is just a cut, baby." Zach said and I heard Paul growl.

"Why are you growling?" I asked and he looked away frowning. I huffed and turned back to Zach as we made it to the bathroom. I pulled him to the toilet and sat him down. I busied myself cleaning his cut lip and felt his hands on my waist. I smiled down at him as he pulled me closer and squeezed me tightly. "You act like I'm going somewhere. I'm not going anywhere, Zach."

He looked up to me and then turned to Paul. I turned to and saw that his eyes were zeroed in on Zach's hands. "What's your problem, Paul?"

"I, uh, I imprinted on you." He said still frowning to where Zach's hands were resting. My eyes shot wide and I turned to Zach. He looked up at me and then cut his eyes to the wall.

"You knew?" I asked him incredulously.

"Ray knew the moment he got off the phone with you earlier. When he called you baby, genius over here growled at him. So Ray was gonna tell you before the meat head over here came charging at me." Zach said glaring at Paul, who had his intense glare on Zach.

"Oh." I said slowly as I turned to look at Paul. He looked up and stared into my eyes and I felt the intensity of his look as if he was looking at me completely exposed.

"Shit." I heard Zach curse and broke the intense stare down to look at him. He was shaking and I did what I usually did I jumped into his lap and hugged him tight. He hugged me back something fierce, like he didn't want to let go of me. "I can't lose you, Babe. I just can't."

I looked him over and then turned to see Paul shaking. I sighed and jumped off of Zach's lap to hug Paul to me. His knees buckled and he fell to them holding on to me. What the hell was I supposed to do? I didn't want to lose Zach, but this imprint shit was killing me all of sudden. I didn't know Paul at all. All I knew was that he was an asshole. I had known Zach all this time and I knew everything about him. Then again him imprinting was a possibility too. I had never thought of Zach imprinting. My eyes met Zach and I felt my knees buckle and I felt a sob lodge itself in my throat. I didn't want to lose Zach. He was my confidant, my rock…he was my everything. I moved away from Paul and turned quickly. I couldn't look at either of them anymore. I ran as fast as I could to get outside. I ran straight outside and into a muscled up chest. I looked up to see Ray, Levi and Riley standing there looking concerned. I jumped into Riley's awaiting arms and let out the cry that was lodged in my throat.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. We're here and we're no leaving you. You don't have to leave us either. No one is gonna make you. Just because he imprinted on you doesn't mean that you have to leave. We will make sure that you have a choice in that. It's inevitable though." Riley spoke softly into my ear.

"What about Zach? Will he hate me? I don't think I could take it if he'll hate me." I said crying into Riley's shirt.

"He won't hate you, babe. He loves you. We love you. Come here." Levi said as I turned to get into his strong arms.

"How am I going to deal with this, Lee? I don't want to live in La Push. I don't even like it there." I wailed as he rocked me back and forth.

"You won't, babe. I will personally guarantee it. You will never set foot in La Push again, unless you want to." He promised.

"I don't hate you, Bells. I could never hate you. I love you too much to hate you. You had no control over this and neither did he. Do I wish that I had imprinted on you, yeah, I do, but I know that you'll be happy, because he can't ever hurt you." Zach said as I turned to see him sitting next to Levi and me. I hadn't even notice Lee sat down.

"I can't hurt you, Bella. I could never hurt you. You are my life, now. I live to make you happy." Paul said as he came to squat in front of us. I looked him in the eyes and gave him a watery smile. "Who I was back then was an asshole. I couldn't think beyond my own hatred. I am sorry for everything, though. I truly am. I was sorry before, but it hurts to know that I did really hurt you back then."

"I don't even really know you." I said trying to calm myself down.

**Paul's POV**

I didn't know what to say. She really didn't know me. So I said the only thing I could. "Maybe it's time we got to know each other." My voice was low, but still loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm thinking that would be a good start." She said as she sat up straight on Sam's cousin's, Levi, lap.

She turned to Zach and he put his head down. "I'm not gonna lie, Bells. It hurts, but I know this is what needs to be done. I promise, I'll be by your side though." He said as he placed his palm on her cheek and wiped away her tears. "Now calm down and go inside to get to know your wolf."

**Three years later**

And get to know me she did. I hadn't really thought of anything but her and making her happy. Sam relinquished me from the pack and Ray took me in. I was glad that Bella got to have her brothers. Zach imprinted on a girl in town, Eyana, he was happy, but he and Bells still had a close relationship. Ray is a hard-ass I can tell you that much. But he does what he does well.

Jake finally took over and Sam retired to start his family with Emily. They come up to visit every chance they get. Bells has expressed no desire to actually talk to any of them, but both packs get along okay. She does talk to Brady and Collin, but that's about it. Her former friends have no place in her heart; strangely I'm okay with that.

Today marks our three year anniversary and I was glad that we were happy now. It was a rocky start, especially with her temper and mine, but we got past it to be happy.

"Paul! We have to leave now. Everyone's already over at Ray's." Bella yelled to me.

"Alright, I'm comin' woman, hold your damn horses." I said as I pulled on my pants. I walked down the stairs of our new home and saw Bella standing there with our son wrapped up in her arms. I walked over to them and placed a kiss on his head. I looked up and smiled to her. She gave me a beaming smile and leaned up to kiss my lips.

"Now come on. We've gotta go. Ray said that if we are the last one's there, you have to grill." She said smirking. Oh, hell, no. I hate grilling for everyone. They're so damn picky. I laughed as we took off toward the car. This was my life and it was a miraculous situation.

**The End**


End file.
